Lo que logran los bebés
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque Beth sabía que jamás sería madre. No en un mundo como ese, pero con la pequeña Judith a su lado, su sonrisa prevalecería. Drabble.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que estén bien. Yo tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo que ir al colegio, pero a mi hija le pareció buena idea levantarse a molestar a mamá. Una vez que se durmió, yo ya estaba completamente desvelada. Pero mi pequeña entrometida me sirvió como musa para este corto Drabble de Beth & Judith.

En fin, espero que les guste y vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son mios, no lucro con esto, solo me divierto y libero tenciones :)

**Summary:** Porque Beth sabía que jamás sería madre. No en un mundo como ese, pero con la pequeña Judith a su lado, su sonrisa prevalecería.

**Dedicado a:** A dos personas. A **Hotarubi86** Por servirme de inspiración gracias a su fic, un fic que escribió hace meses sobre Beth y su crecimiento personal. Siempre quise escribir de ella y, gracias al fic de mi amiga, me arriesgué y escribí algo.

Y mil gracias a mi hija **Zoe,** mi bebé de cuatro añitos. Te dedico este fic y mi vida entera porque, al igual que Judith a Beth, vos me llenas completamente el alma de felicidad y por más que todo sea oscuridad, cuento con vos para que pongas tu rayito de luz. Te amo hija.

Ya me puse sentimental :´) Espero que les guste, fue muy improvisado.

* * *

**Lo que logran los bebés.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

A Beth Greene le encantaba cantar. Ella siempre creyó firmemente que cantar era la mejor manera de dejar ir los problemas y miedos. Era una manera de escapar de todo lo malo del mundo por dos o tres minutos. Era una manera de cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo estaría bien.

Mientras cantaba, no notaba las muertes, las ausencias, las pestes que amenazaban con matarlos a todos. Cantar la transportaba al lugar más cercano al paraíso que podría conocer.

Y no solo cantaba para sí misma. A ella le gustaba compartir su canto con amigos y familiares antes y después del Apocalipsis. Ella sentía que aportaba su granito de arena para, al menos, sacarles una sonrisa a los chicos entre tantas miserias.

Pero lo que más amaba del canto es que le permitía conectarse cada día más con Judith, la hermosa hija de Rick y Lori. Ella siempre amó a los bebés. Se le hacían muy tiernos, eran hermosos.

La sonrisa de un bebé podría iluminar hasta el salón más oscuro. El balbuceo de un bebé podría derretir hasta el alma más fría.

Un bebé podía unir a una familia rota; podría hacer llorar al más fuerte. Podía dar esperanza a un mundo debastado.

Y es que siempre había querido tener hijos, pero jamás los tendría… ¿De qué serviría traer a un bebé a un mundo devastado? Aquél mundo era cruel con los débiles. Ese mundo no esperaba a tu madurez. Te mataba si podía, seas adulto, bebé o niño.

Y tal como había visto con Lori, no había un "y vivieron felices por siempre" en aquél mundo, por eso prefería no contarle cuentos de hadas a la joven Grimes, porque aquellos cuentos eran de otra época, una en la que todos vivían felices sin saberlo. Cuando todo era más fácil, nuevamente, sin saberlo. Cuando podían tomar agua o comer carne cuando quisiesen y sin hacer caminatas de horas.

Por ello, Beth juró jamás tener hijos, al menos mientras las cosas sigan así. Y aunque la idea la deprimía muchísimo, Judith era un muy buen motivo de alegría. Porque estaba criando una niña que jamás podría tener. Le cantaba canciones que jamás podría cantarle a sus hijos. Le hablaba como nunca lo haría con su propio bebé. Pero estaba bien, porque esa niña era como un arco iris en el medio de la tormenta. Le traía paz.

Y aunque se sintiera inútil a veces, porque todos trabajan fuera mientras ella se quedaba cuidando a Judith, poco le importaba, porque con "_la pequeña patea traseros_" –_cortesía de Daryl_- ella era plena.

¡Y qué más dá si nunca tenía hijos! Con esa pequeña preciosura en su vida, le bastaba y sobraba a la menor de los Greene.

* * *

¿y? a que no estuvo tan malo... O eso espero. De cualquier forma me alegra haberlo escrito porque me encanta escribir sobre bebés y esas cosas, me recuerda mucho a mi nenita preciosa *-* Así que nada, gracias a Hotarubi86 por la inspiración y, recuerden, pasen por su perfil porque tiene cosas hermosas :) Un beso y los quiero muchísimo.

**Bel**~


End file.
